Concert
by Myuka
Summary: Very funny! R&R please! I recomend you don't drink anything while reading this!
1. Chapter

Concert  
  
To let all you Anime fans know I do not own any Anime show at all! I only own myself..I think? Well any way I will be doing this Fic about My band as we rewrite songs and sing them. The songs that we rewrite will be coming from the songs you know from today's generation and what not! Some will be funny some will not! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kawaii Youko, Danielle, and Myuka are seen on stage. Myuka has her blue hair down which stops at her waist and is wearing a blue glittery smiley face long sleeved T-shirt with dark blue pants. She holds a sparkly red electric Guitar while adjusting the strap over her shoulder. Danielle wore ripped and pinned together black tank top over top red fishnet shirt along with a black mini skirt and knee high combat boots. She sits on a chair holding two drumsticks in front of her various set drums. Kawaii wore a suit that couldn't be described but it did look kool with her silver hair down passing her waist.(if you want to know what her outfit looks like contact her at her email address). Kawaii Youko held a blue electric guitar adjusting the strings.  
  
"I don't think I can sing in front of all these people." Myuka said with a huge sweat drop. She was growing nervous has the minutes passed.  
  
"Of coarse you can. Just pretend they were puppies." Kawaii said giving her a reassuring smile. Kawaii regretted telling her to pretend they were puppies. Myuka freaked out at the word puppy.  
  
" Dear God puppies are evil considering when they grow up they become evil man eating dogs! Ahh!" Myuka screamed catching everybody's attention. Kawaii ran over to calm her down and told her instead of puppies pretend they were Kitties and she instantly calmed down and smiled.  
  
"Are you three ready?" Wolfwood said as he came out wearing ad piece on the side of his face. Myuka couldn't help but wonder who hired him to be the announcer but shook her head knowing she wouldn't get an answer.  
  
"Yeah!" Danielle said with a wide grin.  
  
"Yes!" Kawaii said taking her place in front of a microphone 3 feet away from Myuka's microphone. Myuka grew nervous as she walked up to the microphone.  
  
"No-." Myuka didn't get to finish since the curtain began to rise and Kawaii and Danielle began to play. Myuka took a deep breath and began to plat as well. (This song is from One Week. Bare Naked Ladies.)  
  
It been one week since we got the scene  
  
Cheat'in demons and a coconut that got married  
  
Five days since I've seen the show  
  
With TPHC, Cat Demon, and a crack Hoe.  
  
Three days since I heard the tale  
  
About the guy who learned his woman was a demon from hell.  
  
Yesterday, it accured to me  
  
That I've been watching a bit too much Anime!  
  
Ewe did you see what happened to me last week?  
  
I saw this one freak  
  
Who tried to eat my friends and me!  
  
Do you recall when Kuwabara became a total free for all?  
  
And I'm in the middle trying to be the referee.  
  
Hey, see the demon with the evil lance  
  
She likes a lap dance And digs the boyfriend of my friend Kawaii Youko.  
  
Now here comes my next secret  
  
And it's no jest  
  
But I'm always really clumsy  
  
There's a maniac back when on crack. Like when animals attack they all exhibit reprehensible behavior. Hit them on the nose, tear off their cloths, step on their toes, and see how they get so close and violent that they have to sign a waver.  
  
I'm always worried cause I'm kicking butt and why blame?  
  
On the air? I don't care. I've got no shame!  
  
There was this one guy I knew who sure felt a little strange  
  
When he found out that the his friend had a sex change.  
  
I have a tendency to scream and yell constantly  
  
That man has a history of ripping off his shirt! (Points to Superman in the crowd of the people of some anime shows)  
  
It's been one week since I had that fight  
  
With Demon hunter and four creepy looking guys  
  
Five days since that awful wrong  
  
Still haven't got the blood off the wall.  
  
It's been three days since that bitter view  
  
Between the Yu Yu Hukasho dude and the gay dude that I knew  
  
Yesterday it finally dawned on me  
  
That I've been watching a bit too much Anime  
  
*A man comes from the crowd and starts talking to a girl next to the stage who every body thinks is his girlfriend*  
  
Man: Baby, I've been sleepy with your sister.  
  
Girl: Ah! Well which one?  
  
Man: All of them.  
  
Girl: Ah! Well I've been sleeping with your best friend Jake!  
  
Man: Yeah well well me too. And I've been sleeping with your-  
  
Myuka: Hey! Jerry Springer is next door!  
  
Man: Oh! that would explain a lot. *Nods and leaves out the door with the girl behind him. Myuka continues to play again with people still staring at the door and gains their attention once the band plays again*  
  
Once you start watching, there's just no stoppen  
  
Your brain shuts down and your IQ is droppin  
  
Jerry is the king of confrontation  
  
Along with some other things  
  
He puts sens in sensation.  
  
It's totally worthless like a bad check  
  
Its like a train wreck  
  
Don't wanna stare but can't look away  
  
Like Shadow Bluesummers talk shows  
  
But with more weirdoes  
  
The rating's jumping higher everyday  
  
If you've seen the show then you know its as pretty Kool as you well know, and some of the guests are wacky and lacking in their sanity.  
  
And pretty soon some ugly dude comes in the room  
  
And its Boom in the face of some hussy-fucking drag queen I met last week  
  
Well it's the kind of show where people scream insanity  
  
Yanking hair, throwing chairs at their hobbies  
  
Shadow, Shadow now the crowd starts their favorite chant  
  
Should I just kill them and leave, Danielle says I can't  
  
Danielle has a tendency fly in the air allot with her Harpie wings  
  
She has a history of being identify as a UFO, I taped each one  
  
It been one week since the show about  
  
Psycho villains with problems they should work out  
  
Five days since the big surprise  
  
With My mom finding out I'm still dating twenty guys  
  
Three days since the interview  
  
About some scary fangirls who think Vash wants to see them all nude.  
  
Yesterday it accured to me that I've been watching a bit too much Anime!  
  
The song ends and Everybody cheers. Kawaii and Danielle bow and look over to Myuka and notices she not there and start looking around. The two of them spot her eating pizza back stage.  
  
"Hey where did you get pizza!?" Kawaii asked taking a piece pizza.  
  
"Dominos Pizza." Myuka said taking another bite of her pizza.  
  
"When?" Danielle said taking a piece of Pizza as well.  
  
"A second ago. They deliver fast." Myuka said eating away like there's no tomorrow. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope ya like it! No flames please! This was my first time doing a parody! The next Parody will be up soon. 


	2. Concert 2

Concert 2  
  
I said it once and I'll say it again! I do not own any anime show in the whole entire world. I only own myself. Nor do I own Skater boy or Avril Lavigne  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Danielle, Kawaii Youko, and Myuka are in a park on stage. Their audiences are people from three anime shows. Trigun, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Inu-Yasha. Danielle was practicing with her drums before their concert started. Kawaii did the same as well with her guitar as Vash sat in the audience and watched as Kawaii practiced with her blue electric guitar.  
  
Myuka was back stage connecting the last two wires for the electric fence around the whole stage. This was the first thing she did when she got to the park. She was setting up this gate for three reasons.  
  
1# Is because Miroku was here and he might try to grope Kawaii Youko and Danielle while they was playing they are playing. So she wasn't taking any chances.  
  
2# Is because she didn't trust Knives who was here with Vash. He was still recovering from his last battle with Vash as well as Vash himself. Everybody seemed to trust him but she didn't.  
  
3# Kagome gave her the idea.  
  
She walked back up stage being careful not touching the boundary where she set up the well-camouflaged electric fence. Once she reached the stage and picked up her guitar in front of her microphone she gave Kagome the thumbs up sign as a signal that everything is ready. She looked over in the audience and saw Vash giving her a questioning look, she answered his questioning look with a wide smile.  
  
"Are you three ready?" Wolfwood asked the three girls.  
  
"Yes." The girls answered.  
  
"I would like to request this song for Kawaii Youko and Vash! May they be together for as long as they live and lord knows how long that will be." Myuka said and looked over to see Kawaii blushing ferociously as well as Vash who got pats on the shoulder from all the male guys from the Anime show Trigun and Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
"Shall we begin?" Myuka asked Danielle and Kawaii Youko.  
  
Kawaii Youko nodded her response.  
  
Danielle was having a little trouble answering since she was laughing so hard at something that Myuka couldn't guess what it was but Danielle nodded her up and down that Myuka took as a yes. Myuka, Danielle, and the still blushing Kawaii began to play the song from Skater boy.  
  
Danielle:  
  
He was a boy  
  
She was a girl  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
He was a wanted man  
  
She worked for the insurance company  
  
What more can I say?  
  
He wanted her  
  
She'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well  
  
But all of her friends already knew, and kept telling her to get a clue  
  
He was a wanted boy, She said see ya later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face but her head was all in her work, she needed to come back down to earth  
  
Myuka:  
  
5 years from now she sits at home, feeding the black cat she's all alone  
  
She turns on the TV, guess who she sees  
  
Wanted boy blowing up Knives for all his evil deeds  
  
She calls up her friend Millie  
  
She already knows  
  
In fact she has bus tickets to catch the show  
  
She comes along, and stands in the crowd  
  
And looks up at the man she turned down  
  
He was a wanted boy, she said see ya later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a hero-guy, and yes he's still alive  
  
So tell me insurance girl how much is he worth?  
  
He was a wanted boy, she said see ya later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a hero-guy, and yes he's still alive  
  
So tell me insurance girl how much is he worth?  
  
Kawaii:  
  
Sorry Meryl you missed out  
  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
  
We are more than boyfriend and girlfriend  
  
This is how the story ends  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that boy could be  
  
There is more than meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy  
  
And I'm just a girl  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
We are in love, haven't you heard?  
  
How we're getting married next September.  
  
I'm with the wanted boy, I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be back stage after the show  
  
I'll be at a studio singing a song we wrote  
  
About a girl you use to know  
  
I'm with the wanted boy, I said see ya later boy  
  
I'll be back stage after the show  
  
I'll be at a studio singing a song we wrote  
  
About a girl you use to know..  
  
The song ended and everybody cheered and whistled. Kawaii Youko waved at Vash and blew him a kiss. Myuka turned around to Danielle and noticed she was still laughing. Myuka walked over to her and asked her what was so funny. Danielle continued to laugh uncontrollably as she pointed back stage. Myuka walked back stage and fell to the ground laughing. Miroku was on the ground half burnt with electricity buzzing through his hair. Half his body was burnt from the shock of the electricity. Myuka turned back to the stage and saw Kawaii bowing and waving. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review *Big watery eyes* Another one will be posted up soon! 


End file.
